


no body, no crime: Book Seven

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [62]
Category: Actor RPF, All Rise (TV 2019), Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Everything's Gonna Be Okay (TV 2020), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, casual robbery, fitness model denver strom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Denver and Co rob Corner Stores for rent and groceries. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	no body, no crime: Book Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: no body, no crime: Book Seven  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/AR/EGBO has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) AR/EGBO(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Denver and Co rob Corner Stores for rent and groceries.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Denver Strom...Himself  
> Leonard Jones...Charlie Evans  
> Mark Callan...Wilson Bethel

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. No, nothing good starts in a Getaway Car. I was at Starbucks paying for my Frappuccino but found myself short 50 cents. Denver and Filip two of my friends were in line behind me. Poker face, Denver handed the 50 cents to the cashier pretending that I had dropped it outside.

I ran at Denver tackling him to the ground in a hug as a thank you. Later my roommate Mark said that we had no money for rent or groceries. We had been short for months now and the Landlord had threatened eviction many times.

We both had jobs but weren't making enough money. I wished that there was a way to get money "fast."

Mark told me about the many Circle K's around town and the little to no security inside. He suggested robbing them to get the money. We "scouted" each Circle K for about a week before actually doing the robberies. Mark went inside to get the money while I was there for backup and driving the Getaway Car.  
Leonard the owner of the first Circle K we hit was a "complete asshole" and "needed to be robbed" in my opinion.

"Jari How much was our take this time?" Mark asked.

"Looks like four hundred. We're going to have hit a couple more corner stores" I said.

After I stopped complaining about not having enough money Genevieve and Lola my two ex wives were getting suspicious.

My first ex wife even "turned me and Mark in" to the Police. My first ex wife stole the car and money leaving us at the Motel Bar to be arrested. Denver who didn't think I had anything to do with the robberies bailed us out. Later I made plans with Mark to leave town until things "blew over." Mark reminded that my first ex wife needed to be taken care of first. She knew "too much." 

"Mark She's already dead." I said. 

When we found Genevieve she was with her older brother and sister. After killing her family leaving no witnesses behind we took her to the location of our new Getaway Car. Officer Jenny and other Authorities were in hot pursuit of us by this time. I poured gasoline all over Genevieve and struck the match "burning her alive" as the sirens got closer. Using the distraction Mark and I escaped in the Getaway Car.

I called Lola saying goodbye and that we wouldn't be back for awhile before destroying my phone. Couldn't have them "using it" to track us. The Authorities pursued us for about a month but were finally ordered to "drop the case." No, nothing good starts in a Getaway Car.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
